medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Conlin
Thomas Mitchell Conlin is the protagonist in ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault''. History He was born in Portland, Oregon on November 2, 1922. His father was a logger who worked for many hours in a day, he enjoyed fishing and canoeing, and he had a part-time job delivering groceries. He was 15 when he decided to become a Marine (a decision that his father supported but his mother seemed resistant to) after talking to a recruiter at his school. He was enlisted in 1940, receiving basic training at MCRD San Diego that year, assigned to the battleship USS Arizona, a vessel docked in Naval Station, Pearl Harbor. The Japanese attacked the base on December 7th, 1941. Conlin had an opportunity to help multiple wounded Americans, bringing them to Naval Corpsmen and Nurses. Tommy, accompanied by a Naval Master Chief Petty Officer, regressing to the docks, fighting his way to a PT Boat. Once reaching the boat, the Chief is killed. A Naval coxswain tells him to man a machine gun to assist it on its crossing of the Harbor. While on the Lewis Guns on the PT Boat, taking down multiple Nakajima B5N torpedo bombers and Mitsubishi A6M's, eventually making its way to Battleship Row where Conlin and the crew witnessed the sinking of the USS Arizona. After engaging multiple Japanese aircraft, Conlin boarded the sinking USS West Virginia, saving it by counter-flooding it, saving multiple crew members including the ship's Executive Officer (XO) and helping to defend it and the escaping USS Nevada. In February of 1942, Conlin was reassigned to the 2nd Raider Battalion, receiving additional special operations training along with a reunion with his friends from boot camp, who had taken part in other campaigns, including the Philippines and the Dutch East Indies. On August 17th, 1942, they landed on Makin Atoll as part of a diversionary raid, destroying the garrison there, as well as a fuel and tank depot and several seaplanes and boats, evacuating with a downed Naval Aviator. Conlin was later transferred to the 2nd Marine Division, and given a promotion to Private First Class. Conlin and the squad was soon assigned to the South Pacific island of Guadalcanal where he defended Henderson Field, the US Airbase on the island, and took part in the Battle of Edson's Ridge (referred to in-game colloquially as "The Battle of Bloody Ridge") where Conlin earns the Silver Star and is promoted to Corporal, and then the patrols on the Lunga River, and helping to secure the Kokumbona area on the island. After Guadalcanal had been secured, the now Corporal Conlin next participated in the pivotal Battle of Tarawa, even piloting a SBD Dauntless against the Japanese Air Forces after his Marine Aviator bailed out due to injuries over the Pacific, and, while piloting the aircraft, knocked out a secret Japanese island base and sank 2 Japanese warships, including an aircraft carrier. On Tarawa, Corporal Conlin assisted in securing the beachheads on the island, destroyed Japanese command centers, and helped the US Military to clear away the Japanese garrison on the island. He reached the rank of Sergeant by the end of the Tarawa Campaign. 997f699d4c776e2cb8b5d3b24cf6_grande.jpg|Tommy Conlin approaching Tarawa In the LVT Boat. medal-of-honor-pacific-assault-20041104082216967-000.jpg|Conlin (the one who is on the left side) With Frank Minoso on Bloody Ridge, Guadalcanal. Conlin on the beach.jpg|Conlin on the beach. Credits 13.jpg|Conlin with friends in the credits. Trivia *He is the fourth playable character in the WWII Medal of Honor games in which he is not an OSS operative. *Throughout all level on Guadalcanal have Conlin's on lip is scar. *You can use console commands to spawn Thomas. He is an ally of the player. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Playable Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault characters Category:American Category:Males Category:Characters Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault